gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Team
Rabbit Team (ウサギさんチーム, Usagi-san Chīmu) is one of the teams of Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-Dō Team, commanded by Azusa Sawa, operates the M3 Lee and is one of the supporting protagonists's teams in Girls und Panzer. Background Rabbit team consists of first year students from Ooarai Girls Academy. The team operates an American M3 Lee tank, which they found inside a large cage full of rabbits (hence the team's name). They first painted it pink to make the tank look cute. 'About M3 Lee' The M3 Lee is a U.S. medium tank with a 75 mm gun in a sponson in the hull and a 37 mm gun in a rotating turret; while it has decent firepower, its very large silhouette makes it easy to locate. 'Against St. Gloriana' During the exhibition match against St. Gloriana Girls College Rabbit Team failed to bear with their opponents' relentless attack and they panicked, abandoning their tank which was quickly taken out. 'Sensha-Dō Tournament' Before the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament, Rabbit Team repainted their tank olive drab and added an image of a rabbit with two knives. Since then they never changed the tank's paint scheme. 'Against Saunders' During the first round match against Saunders University High School, the Rabbit Team's role was to act a scout to locate the position of the Saunders' vanguard. Instead they were attacked by Saunders tanks and forced to retreat and rendezvous with Anglerfish and Duck Team; after Miho saw a radio intercepting balloon, it became obvious that Saunders was tapping into their communications. Rabbit Team participated in the ambush that saw a Sherman being defeated, the other one escaping besides their best efforts. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Duck Team was taken out by Saunders' Sherman Firefly tank commanded by Naomi, but in the end Ooarai have won the match. 'Against Pravda' During the semi-final round match against Pravda Girls High School, Rabbit Team's role was to protect their flag tank. Their 75 mm gun was damaged as Ooarai retreated into the church to recuperate. Later in the match, Rabbit Team together with Mallard Team was hit by Pravda's IS-2 tank commanded by Nonna while protecting their flag tank. In the end, however, Ooarai managed to defeat Pravda's flag tank to win. 'Against Kuromorimine' During the final round match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy, Ooarai managed to survive the initial attack by Kuromorimine, and they gathered on the top of a hill, later successfully executing a breakthrough. While crossing a river, their tank got stalled but Miho helped them by towing them out. They were lured by a lone Panzer III Ausf.J of Kuromorimine into a trap set by a super heavy Maus tank into the city. Rabbit Team managed to survive the encounter with the fearsome enemy; when the rest of Kuromorimine's panzers arrived, Rabbit Team charged themselves with some of their heaviest hitters, defeating their Elefant tank destroyer by luring it into a narrow road and circling around to hit it in its vulnerable rear hatch (thanks to Saki Maruyama's advice); then they met the Jagdtiger, against which the same tactic failed, but they were able to cause it to fall into a canal while being defeated themselves (thanks to Azusa's determination and Yuuki's idea). This made them an honorable hero of the match, since they single-handedly defeat two of the strongest vehicles in the series while using one of the weakest. In the end, Ooarai managed to take out Kuromorimine's flag tank commanded by Maho Nishizumi, thus winning both the match and the tournament. Against St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team When the match against the St. Gloriana - Pravda Compound Team took a turn for the worse, Rabbit Team attempted to take some of the pressure off Anglerfish Team by attacking the end of the long column of tanks chasing the Ooarai flag tank. Facing off toe-to-toe against Nonna's IS-2, Rabbit Team discovered that they were unable to garner results from the "Heavy Tank Killer" tactics they had employed during the match against Kuromorimine. The strong frontal protection and powerful engine allowed the IS-2 to muscle the lighter M3 Lee out of its blind spot and bring its gun to bear, removing Rabbit Team from the match. Against the All-Stars University Team Rabbit Team had a rough start to the match. They were attached to Team Morning Glory when Azumi company broke through their flanks at speed. As they attempted to give chase, a barrage of fire damaged the engine, jammed the turret and blew the tracks off of the M3 Lee, which allowed the All-Stars University Team tanks to get away. Rabbit Team had a more prominent role in the battle in the theme park. Originally a part of the Ooarai reserve force, Rabbit Team was disorientated and separated from the rest of the group in during the panicked retreat from the T28 Super heavy tank. When the remainder of the team was surrounded, Rabbit Team found themselves near to a ferris wheel on a hill overlooking the scene. They destroyed the supports for the ferris wheel, and hence sent it tumbling through the All-Stars University Team formations. This opened up a gap in the line and allowed the Ooarai tanks to escape without taking further losses. After this, Rabbit Team hunted down the All-Stars University Team Chaffee light tanks. They had previously found that their "heavy tank killer" tactics weren't working quite as well as they'd envisaged. Changing their role to "Light tank Killer", Rabbit Team was just in time to save Anzio from getting sandwhiched between the two Chaffees. Directly after this, however, their tank was knocked out by Alice Shimada. 'Winter Continuous Track Tournament' Against BC Freedom Some members had a hard time just before the match because of their comments about the members of Shark Team who wouldn't tolerate this and scared them. In the match itself they decided to help the jammed Shark Team to get past the shallows which nearly went to another conflict between them a new teammates. After this, they got trapped with the other six tanks composing the main force, and bombarded from three directions, but all of them were saved from annihilation by getting off the bridge. Members The Rabbit Team consists of six first year students from Ooarai Girls Academy. 'Azusa Sawa' :Main Article: Azusa Sawa The tank commander of the team. 'Ayumi Yamagou' :Main Article Ayumi Yamagou The 75mm gunner of the team. 'Saki Maruyama' :Main Article Saki Maruyama The 37mm loader of the team. 'Karina Sakaguchi' :Main Article Karina Sakaguchi The driver of the team. 'Yuuki Utsugi' :Main Article Yuuki Utsugi The 75mm loader, radio operator and navigator of the team. 'Aya Oono' :Main Article Aya Oono The 37mm gunner of the team. Trivia *The night before the Finals, the Rabbit Team's members are seen watching "Kelly's Heroes", a 1970 Hollywood war movie, and especially the scene in which Oddball's Sherman manages to outmaneuver a Tiger tank in a narrow road; in the match, they apply the same tactic (which they dubbed 'Operation: Kelly's Heroes') with great effect against Kuromorimine's Elefant tank, but failed against the Jagdtiger. * Fun fact: in Germany, the move "Kelly's Heroes" is named "Stoßtrupp Gold" ("Raiding Patrol Gold"), so nobody knows the name "Kelly's Heroes" (even though the scene with the Tiger and the Sherman is famous and in Germany, you will get the German title just by seeing that scene) and "Operation: Kelly's Heroes'" would not make any sense. In the German synchronisation, they call it "Die große Superstrategie" ("the big super strategy"). This sounds boring, but together with the cute voices, it just sounds adorable. *In the Drama CD:"Everyone! What Are You Choosing?", All members of the Rabbit Team have chosen Senshado because they are inspired by the orientation showed in Episode 1 of the original series. * The girls first and second names are taken from different members of the victorious Japanese 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup squad. * The M3 Lee is designed for seven crew members. Rabbit Team, having only six, forfeit a loader. Curiously, their sole loader, Saki Maruyama, helps load the smaller of the two guns. * The team members act with "leeway", thus matching the tank's name, M3 "Lee". * They are also Ooarai's so-called "Heavy Tank Killer", developing or adapting unique strategies to destroy heavy tanks, thus matching their team logo. * Their logo, Killer Rabbit, is an tribute to the Killer Rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Gallery RabbitTeam01.jpg|The girls from the Rabbit Team. RabbitTeamKellyHeroes01.jpg|The girls from the Rabbit Team are watching Kelly's Heroes before the match against Kuromorimine. Rabbit1941.png|The girls from the Rabbit Team are watching 1941 before the match against the University. RabbitTeamM3Pink01.jpg|Rabbit Team's M3 Lee with its first paint scheme. RabbitTeamM3OliveDrab01.jpg|Rabbit Team's M3 Lee with its second paint scheme. GuP15-7-12.jpg|Rabbit Team playing at the beach GuP C014 (01).jpg Rabbit Team.jpg|Sweet Bunnies. Rabbit Air Tank.jpg|Rabbit Team practicing Air Tank. Rabbit Dance.jpg|After Anglerfish Dance... Rabbit Dance ! U- sasa! U-sasa! U-sa-sa-! 1416107.jpg|Rabbit Team Data Rabbit winter.png|Rabbit Team winter clothing as seen in GuP das Finale official trailer. Category:Rabbit Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School